


Lament Śródziemia

by oEllenao



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, podarunek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Napisane dla drogiej N. Pierwotnie o niej, ale pasowało mi też do Galadriel, więc jest i ta oto wersja.<br/>Wydarzenie? Chwila? Powód smutku Galadriel? Jest parę takich w książce, więc kwestia tego co się komu kojarzy :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lament Śródziemia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [N. (Nin)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=N.+%28Nin%29).



> Napisane dla drogiej N. Pierwotnie o niej, ale pasowało mi też do Galadriel, więc jest i ta oto wersja.  
> Wydarzenie? Chwila? Powód smutku Galadriel? Jest parę takich w książce, więc kwestia tego co się komu kojarzy :)

Dawno już w tych stronach nie słyszeliśmy pieśni!  
Zamilkły bowiem strumienie, przestały szeptać liście  
i marny sen nas zmógł, choć nie byliśmy senni.  
Inny czas nastał - zasmuceni uciekliśmy w ciszę.  
I trwalibyśmy tak w niej, z wolna jednak więdnąc,  
aż do - nadal nam nieznanych - Ardy dni policzonych;  
lecz dziś nas zbudziły czarowne słowa entów,  
przynosząc ze sobą pamięć o czasach wytęsknionych.  
Pośród słów i obrazów - melodia starych kniej.  
Rzewnie śpiewały drzewa w srebrnoskrzącym Fangornie!  
Tak pełne smutku były ich wieści o niej.  
„Nie tka już z szarych Ei nici swojego Lothlórien”.  
Za dawnych dni gościła nas w cudnych ogrodach,  
gdzie nawet w czerni nocy wydawała się nam słońcem.  
A teraz piękne oczy mgłą są już zakryte  
i musi elf myślą sięgać tam, gdzie dla wzroku koniec...  
Dawno już tak smutnych nie słyszeliśmy pieśni!  
Łzy nam powstrzymać trudno; lecz na nie nadal nie pora;  
bo jeszcze strumienie przemówią, jeszcze liści  
rozniesie się szept, a jutro to, co dzisiaj uśpione  
mocniejsza nadzieja wznieci.  
A wtedy wróci elfka do tych szarych nici  
i zamiast mgły na nowo jej oczy ujrzą Lothlórien  
wśród słońca złotych promieni.


End file.
